deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame vs Itachi
This is a What-If? Death Battle created by OnePunchKid. It features Akame from Akame ga Kill! and Itachi from Naruto. Description Akame go Kill! vs Naruto! Assassins are cool, but these are the deadliest of the others. Who will get the final kill? Intro Boomstick: There is a job that I want that involves killing and money. That job is the assassin. Wiz: And these two are anime's deadliest. Akame, the serious and coldhearted assassin of Akame go Kill. Boomstick: And Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy and member of the Akatsuki. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Akame Wiz: Akame is a little teen who looks harmless at first.. Boomstick: Ho ho. Wait till you hear her story. Where should we start? Oh. I know. Okay. So, Akame's mother and father sold Akame and her sister, Kurome, to the Empire. After that, they were supposed to participate in an exam. A dangerous exam. Kind of like the Hunger Games. Wiz: Actually, more like The Forest Of Death from Naruto. Boostick: Just because we're doing an anime-based battle doesn't mean you have to make these anime references. Wiz: Hey! It's true. Anyways, she and her sister survive. Good, right? Noper, because Gozuki woudn't allow them to be on the same squad because they'd rely on each other, so because of that, Gozuki took Akame, the strongest out of the two and because of that, Akame joined Gozuki's assassin squad, The Elite Seven. Boomstick: Oh yeah. After all that, she started to train hard in the arts of espionage and combat. After that, she got assigned a mission. After that, she killed her friend. After that... Wiz: Whoa, Boomstick: Don't get ahead of yourself. Boomstick: Okay. Wiz: Before her mission, she received a Shingu, weapons used to surpass the Teigu, but failed. She received a katana known as the Kiriichimonji. Boomstick: Okay thanks I knew I skipped one of the best parts. Wiz: No problem. Afterwards, she joined the Night Raid to help overthrow The Empire. Boomstick: Okay. Tell me more about her current katana. Wiz: Oh. The Murasame? Okay. That katana has a deadly effect to people once they're cut. Boomstick: Yep. See, this katana is filled with poison, so if someone is cut with it, it can form unhealable wounds. Sounds bad to me. Wiz: Also, her training helped her become one of the most effective killers. And, she's also proven to be capable fighting without her katana too, which is a great advantage. Boomstick: She also has great speed and reflexes. Heck, she can travel at speeds up to 1224 kilometers per hour, equivelent to 760.6 miles per hour. That's almost close enough to break the sound barrier. Wiz: Here's my favorite part. This is Akame's trump card. See, she can cut herself with her own blade uneffected because, after all, this is anime. Boomstick: This Little War Horn - no seriously, that's what it's called - gives her a boost in speed and strength and it was only used once against this lovely ice babe named Esdeath. I can imagine what she can do with this power. Wiz: She can slice stone pillars with one slice, took hits from Wave's Grand Chariot, and keep fighting despite being injured. She's also defeated Zanku the Beheader, Kurome, Saikyuu, Taeko, Esdeath, and Toby. Boomstick: Wait a minute. Toby? Like the brown tank engine? Wiz: No, Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh. Well, I can't imagine what she can do with her trump card. Wiz: Well, when her trump card is activated, she can shatter Esdeath's Ice Sword and Ice Walls, brush off and dodges Esdeath's Weissschnabel, and even match blows with her. Boomstick: Wow. Does she have any weaknesses? Wiz: Well, she has one, or specifically her katana has one. Her katana can only attack living things that possesses a heart. That's why she couldn't fight off her sister's zombie puppets. Boomstick: Wait. That's her sister? Man. I gotta watch some Akame ga Kill today. But, I don't have to watch the series to see how cool she is. Akame: It is because I loved her the most that I wanted to kill her as swiftly as possible. Itachi Wiz: In the world of Naruto, there are really OP ninjas... Boomstick: Like Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Kakashi... Wiz: For now, we'll talk about Itachi. Boomstick: Yeah. He's okay too. Wiz: Itachi Uchiha is the firstborn of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. When he was about four, he experienced the casualties of the Third Shinobi World War. Boomstick: So, a ninja world war? Wiz: Pretty much. This traumatized Itachi and shaped him into a pacifist. He also met Orochimaru who shaped his childhood also. Because of this, Itachi became more focused on his training than enjoying his childhood. Boomstick: Soon, the attack of The Nine Tails Fox came, and because they had ties to the Nine Tails Fox, the Uchihas had to relocate to a corner of a village. Wiz: Although he was a peace lover, Itachi was a prodigy in the ninja arts. He was even praised as the best of the generation. At age 7, he graduated at the top of the class in a single year. At age 8, his team had a task of guarding the Fire Daimyo. At this mission, he awakened his Sharingan, a trait of the Uchiha Clan. We'll talk about it later. At age 10, he joined the Chunin Exams and passed. At age 11, he joined the Anbu. Boomstick: Like ninja police? Wiz: Yep. And another stage of the Sharingan known as the Mangekyo was awakened to Itachi because he felt anguished by his best friend's death. Boomstick: Do you think it'll work with me... Wiz: Noooo. Ahem, anyways... Boomstick: Are we at the best part yet? Wiz: Yep. Soon he and Tobi.. Boomstick: Again with the brown tank engine? Wiz: ...slaughtered the entire Uchiha Clan. The only one he spared was Sasuke, his younger brother, because Itachi thinks Sasuke has the potential to defeat him. Soon enough, he joined, once despised, the organization known as The Akatsuki. And then... Boomstick: ...HE DIED! (sobs) Wiz: Boomstick. I never knew... Boostick: Mention this to someone and I will eliminate you. Wiz: OK. Let's get back on topic. Itachi's chakra is impressive, but his reserves are below average because of his terminal illness. To make up for this, he has very refined chakra control. With his ninjutsu, he can summon crows as clones, shape water into tendrils, summon fireballs and the sorts. Boomstick: With his Genjutsu, he could form illusions to those who dare look in his eyes or anyone battling him. He could share information or psychologically disable opponents. Now, here's a little something called the Sharingan. Wiz: The Sharingan is a trait of the Uchiha clan. It allows users to see someone's flow of chakra, predict movements, and faciltate his usage of genjutsu. Itachi got to step his Sharingan up to the Mangekyo Sharingan. This allows him to use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that traps opponent's minds into an ilusionary world, with his left eye. With his right, he can use Amaterasu, igniting whatever he looked at into flames. He could also extinguish it. Boomstick: Since Itachi unlocked the Man-Gecko Sharingan in both eyes, he can unlock something called Susanoo. When used, a spectral warrior will surround him, blocking all attacks incoming. Kinda like a Stand. You know. Star Platinum? Wiz: This Susanoo wields a sword which can seal people when they're pierced. His Susanoo can also summon the Yata Mirror – a shield that was said to reflect any attack by changing its chakra nature to counterbalance an attack. In this form, Itachi is basically invincible. Boomstick: He can counter Kurenai's Genjutsu, tank Sasuke's fireball, and react to Sasuke's Kirin which made him react in a thousandth of a second. Wiz: I think we can see how OP Itachi is. Itachi: It is foolish to fear what we have yet to see and know. Fight Itachi and Kisame travel through a little forest in search for a treasure. Akame is in the same forest looking for the same thing. Soon, they bump into each other. Akame: I'm looking for something. Care to help me out? Kisame: It depends what you're looking for because we're looking for something too. Akame: Oh. Well see ya. Itachi: Look what I found Kisame. What Itachi found was piles of gold stacked upon each other. Kisame: Great. We found what we're looking for. Akame: Hey! I was looking for that. Itachi: Too bad. Akame: Wanna start a fight with me? Itachi: Lady, we have no time for this. Akame: Then I'll make time. Itachi: I guess I can't avoid it. Kisame: We got this Itachi. Itachi: Go. Kisame: You sure? I don't... Itachi: Go! Kisame: Okay then. Kisame leaves Itachi to let him fight the girl. Akame: When I'm through with you, you'll wish you've never met me. Itachi: Ha. Laughable. FIGHT!! Akame runs toward Itachi and appears to slice him, but it appears to be a clone made of crows. Itachi is in the distance as he activates his Mangekyo Sharingan. Akame runs towards the real Itachi with her Murasame, but Itachi quickly dodged it. Akame ran towards itachi again for the same result. When she got close to him, he exploded. It was revealed that this was another clone. Akame: Step up like a man and fight! Itachi: If you wish. Itachi tries to use Tsukyomi on Akame. Akame notices what Itachi is trying to do, so she empties her mind to resist Itachi's Genjutsu. Itachi: (Incredible. She can empty her mind to resist my Genjutsu. I shouldn't try that anymore.) Akame runs through the forest. Itachi tries to burn her with Amaturasu. Every time he tries to burn her, he burns up a tree. This has gone to the point that nearly all of the trees are decimated. Akame runs behind him and kicks him so hard that he flies through three trees. Itachi quickly gets back up, but Akame is already behind him. Itachi dodges Akame who's about to slice her. Akame: (What incredible power and speed.) Akame swings at Itachi, missing with each swing. Itachi punches her restlessly. Akame manages to get away from Itachi for a short time and hides behind a tree. Itachi tries to find Akame. When he thinks he's located her, he blows a fireball towards the tree Akame is behind. Akame notices this, so she slicees herself with her katana to receive her trump card, her Little War Horn. Itachi sees that Akame's appearance changed. Akame speeds towards Itachi and almost reaches him, but Itachi manages to dodge again. This goes on for some time, until Itachi kneels down. Itachi: I would've been dead, if not for my trump card: SUSANO'O! Itachi's Susano'o takes form slowly. Akame wonders what's going on. Itachi's Susano'o has taken form. Itachi's Susano'o takes its sword and pierces Akame with it. Akame is trapped in some sort of dream land. Itachi grabs Akame's sword from her. Itachi: You were strong. But not strong enough. I've proven myself too storng for you. Itachi then slices Akame in half. KO!! Itachi reunites with Kisame while Akame's corpse has been found. Results Boomstick: Wow. This might've been one of our best anime fights ever! Wiz: Akame and Itachi were both good competitors, but Itachi trumped Akame with so many advantages. First, experience. Boomstick: Here's Akame with her sister in the Forest exam or whatever and here's Itachi as an Anbu captain. They look like the same age, so Itachi has more experience. Next, speed. Wiz: With her trump card, Akame can run as fast as Esdeath who can run as fast as Stage 2 Incursio Tatsumi who can run 252 kilometers in a few seconds. Itachi can react fast enough to Sasuk'e Kirin, which is lightning from heaven, so it's comparable to real lightning. This means Itachi can move at speeds up to 299,800 kilometers per hour, translating to 332 kilometers per second. There is a difference between a few seconds and only one second, so Itachi takes up this point. Boomstick: Next, durability. Akame, as seen here, survives a hit from Wave and flies through, let's say six trees. Each of them would require 70,000 pounds of force to break. So, according to this, this means Akame can go through 569,443 joules. She was injured afterwards. Wiz: Itachi can tank Sasuke's Dragon Fire Technique, which is said to melt rock. To melt rock takes about 600-1300 degrees Celsius. This means he can tank from 2,468,831 - 1,139,460 joules. Boomstick: All right. Another point for Itachi, but here's the turning point. Akame in her trum card can slice Esdeath's Ice Walls. This wall can be comparable to blue ice. Blue ice takes about 57000 pounds per square inch to break, translating to 11,128,554 joules. Wiz: Itachi broke Sasuke's wrist with his bare hand. It takes 19000 pound per cubic inch to destroy bones. This translates to 3,709,518 joules. Boomstick: Point for Akame. But Itachi trumps in everything else. His stats are to overwhelming for Akame to handle. I guess yoou can say "Akame ga Killed." Wiz: The winner is Itachi. Next Time On Death Battle... (Orochimaru's Theme Plays ) "It's human nature not to realize the true value of something, unless they lose it." Orochimaru ventures into Death Battle "Follow my every command, or else vanish again." Ganondorf appears into Death Battle. Next Time: A battle of deadly magic users. Category:OnePunchKid Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles